1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator for an outer rotor-type multi-pole generator, including a stator core, a bobbin covering a most part of the stator core, the stator core and the bobbin being coupled by molding to each other, and coils of an identical type but different from a coil wound around a particular one of a plurality of cylindrical portions integrally provided in the bobbin so as to cover a plurality of salient poles of the stator core, the coils of the identical type being wound around a pair of the cylindrical portions adjoining and located on opposite sides of the particular cylindrical portion, the coils of the identical type being connected to each other through a crossover wire. Particularly, the present invention relates to an improvement in a structure of insulating the coil wound around the particular cylindrical portion and the crossover wire from each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stator for an outer rotor-type multi-pole generator having coils wound around a plurality of cylindrical portions integrally included in a bobbin so as to cover a plurality of salient poles included in a stator core is already known from Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No.9-93849 and the like. In such a stator, coils of the identical type but different from the coil wound around a particular one of the cylindrical portions may be wound around a pair of the cylindrical portions adjoining and located on the opposite sides of the particular cylindrical portion. In this case, if the pair of coils of the identical type are connected to each other outside the stator, it is necessary to connect two of four output wires extending from the coils of the identical type at a subsequent step, or it is necessary to ensure a space for disposition of a terminal for every output wire in the stator. For this reason, in order to ensure that a labor for connecting the wires at the subsequent step can be eliminated and moreover, the space required for the disposition of the terminal can be reduced, it is a conventional practice that a single continuous lead wire is wound around both of the cylindrical portions of the bobbin to form a pair of coils of the identical type, and that portion of the lead wire, which connects the coils of the identical type to each other, is disposed as a crossover wire along a portion of an outer periphery of a guide projection included in the bobbin. However, the conventional guide projection is formed into a cylindrical shape at a location near base ends of the cylindrical portions and hence, the crossover wire is disposed in a portion corresponding to the particular cylindrical portion in proximity to the base end of the particular cylindrical portion, whereby there is a possibility that the crossover wire may be brought into contact with the coil wound around the particular cylindrical portion to produce a short circuit. For this reason, in the prior art, an insulating tape is wound by an operator around at least that portion of the coil wound around the particular cylindrical portion, which is located on the side of the crossover wire.
The winding of the insulating tape by the operator as in the prior art may result in a variability in insulating property, and may bring about an increase in operating steps.